


Stop in its tracks

by AnnieRya



Series: Vessel of Creation [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amazon Marinette, Chloe and Adrien just kick back and enjoy the show, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a pinch of Alya salt for flavor, it's the principles fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Adrien and Chloe have been dealing with the new girls lies and want her to shut up, at least Marinette can easily call her out on this since she's the person Lila's been bragging about all week.“I leave you to deal with this amongst yourselves.” She announced before heading out, “The most idiotic smart people I've ever met, and I know Wally!” they heard her mutter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi
Series: Vessel of Creation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924597
Comments: 19
Kudos: 429





	Stop in its tracks

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Vessel of Creation Au so read that first.

“I want her to shut up.” Chloe mumbled to Adrien while looking at the new girl as if she was ready to take her head off.

Adrien sighed, “Chloe remembered what I said about murder.” He reminded her, thank God Kagami wasn’t here, she would of tore into the new girl and he didn’t think he’d be able(or willing) to hold her back.

Adrien and Chloe were talking about Lila Rossi, daughter of the Italian Ambassador and, in their books, a serial liar, it’s been five days since she joined the class and the lies that came out of her mouth were outrageous, at first the two thought she was joking but nope this b was serious.

The two were stuck in what felt like limbo, while Lila’s lies were extravagant she was an outstanding actress and a better manipulator. They were alright for the first two days but by day five the two had been looking into getting the class a brain cell transplant but sadly science can only go so far. 

Rose was looking at a picture of Marinette from an event earlier that week and Lila saw an opening, “Oh Rose you like the princess?” She asked, the blonde girl nodded.

“Oh I actually known her.” Lila bragged, THAT got the classes attention real fast, “We were friends as children but when my grandma got sick I had to move.” She explained sadly, if Chloe liked her she’d recommend her to a couple of directors.

“She’s here in Paris, maybe you two can catch up.” Alya suggested, ‘Long lost friends reuniting is sweet and could do wonders for my blog, it’s a win-win.’ She thought happily.

Lila was quick to say no, “Oh no no, she’s just so busy and I wouldn't want to impose.” She backtracked and started to ‘reminisce’ about her childhood with Marinette which the class ate it up like dinner.

The rich blondes shared a look, Lila was lucky Marinette was out of school for the week or else the Amazonian would tear her a new one(with class mind you) for lying in her presence about her.

“She is lucky they doesn't really call Marinette by her name most times.” Adrien remarked, her close friends might in private conversations but otherwise it was your Highness or Princess to the rest of them.

“Oh it’s just Marinette.” Lila corrected Rose, “She hates being called that most times.” She claimed, Adrien had to hide a snort.

Poor Rose looked horrified, “I had no idea, I was being so rude.” She cried, and Lila was quick to comfort her with more stories of Marinette's embarrassment when her title is mentioned.

Chloe turned to Adrien with a fed up look on her face, “Should we warn her about...that.” She asked gesturing to the budding cult leader.

The boy shook his head, “We’ll wait for her to come back.” Adrien replied, “In the meantime carry snacks for the inevitable.” He added, and with that the two waited for the fallout, thankfully it was coming soon.

\----_

Marinette listening to the Ambassador speak as she and Sabine listened intently, she had been busy for the past week and this was the last meeting before she went to New York for another meeting, thankfully is was over quickly.

“Thank the heavens that is over.” Sabine sighed, “Now all we have to do is leave.” She added, Marinette nodded before realizing something.

“Wait! how long until we depart?” She inquired, “I forgot to give something to a friend and he’ll need it.” Marinette explained, she had borrow Nathaniel’s sketchbook and had to return it.

Sabine check her watch, “We have plenty of time.” She answered, and with that Marinette left to go to the school.

‘I’ll be able to make it before noon.’ She thought sitting inside her car, “To school please.” She asked the driver who raised a brow, “I forgot something Amara.” She explained, the woman chuckled before driving off

______ 

Chloe looked like she was ready to stab her eardrums just to get a taste of sweet, sweet, silence, “God give me patience to not strangle this girl and to last the week.” She prayed.

Adrien raised a brow at her “Forgive me if I’m wrong but isn’t it ‘god give me strength’?” He asked, Lila was going off on her adventures with royalty and Chloe was trying to hold her tongue about her BS but was at her breaking point.

The girl looked at him, “Adrikins, If god gave me strength Sabrina would see her first crime scene.” She stated, the boy looked shocked and Chloe rolled her eyes, “Not all crime scenes are murders idiot.” She informed him.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, “Besides, too many witnesses.” Chloe said, and he was back to being horrified. 

While Lila was in the middle of a tale there was a knock on the door and to the two’s relief it was Marinette, “Good morning.” She greeted them.

The Italian looked horrified at the sight, ‘Please don’t be here for me.’ She thought looking for a way out but thankfully the princess didn’t spare her a glance and went straight for Nathaniel.

“I’m sorry for keeping it all week Nathaniel.” Marinette apologized handing him the book, Marinette turned to the class, “So what did I miss?” She asked.

“This is Lila Rossi.”

“Lila helped Clara Nightingale with her moves!”

“She rescued Jagged Stones cat on a tarmac.”

“She and Prince Ali have been working on a go green campaign!”

While shocked at the outbursts and outlandishness claims Marinette nodded along before hearing this.

“Look it’s your best friend!” Alya exclaimed holding Lila in front of her.

Marinette stopped, “I’m sorry, WHAT!” She shouted, Adrien and Chloe looked like their prayers had been answered.

_______

Looking around the classroom Marinette thought they had all lost their collective minds, “I’m sorry Alya, I don’t know what you mean in regards to miss, Rossi was it?” Marinette asked before shaking her head, “Never mind, I don’t know her.” She stated.

They all looked confused, “...but you were friends as Children.” Kim said, Adrien and Chloe snickered in the back.

Marinette blinked at him “Well that’s the first.” She muttered before looking at Lila and Alya, “Please stop saying lies about me Lila Rossi.” She asked, Alya looked angry at that.

“What do you mean lying.” She asked, “This is your friend Marinette you can at least acknowledge her.” Alya said, Marinette raised a brow at the use of her name before deciding to shut this down.

“Kim she claims to be my childhood friend correct?” She asked him, the boy nodded, Marinette sighed, “There’s one problem with that, how old do you all think I am?” She asked the classroom.

The art crew immediately facepalmed but the other’s said fourteen, “I’m not fourteen...I am two thousand years old.” Marinette announced.

This caused all them to lose their minds, “Wait a minute, if you're so old what are you doing in school?” Lila asked.

Marinette blushed before regaining her composer, “I’m old but not intelligent.” She answered before glaring at her. “And you are young and a fool.” She sneered making the girl wince.

“Burn.” Adrien mumbled munching on snack mix.

Marinette turned her attention to the class, “You all believed her?”.” She asked looking at the class and most of them nodded sheepishly, “Hera help me.” Marinette groaned, “You all have lost your senses.” She claimed.

Marinette turned to the blonde duo, “You two were defianitely aware.” She commented looking at the snacks, Marinette turned to Alix, “What in the heavens were you doing to not have time to call her out.” She asked.

The pink-haired girl shrugged, “I was minding my own business and listening to audiobooks all week.” She answered, stares, “Yes I listen to books when your all worshipping the fox!” Alix announced.

Marinette turned to the teacher, “And what were you doing Ms Bustier, why didn’t you say anything?” She asked the teacher gave her a blank look, “Principle.” Ms. Bustier deadpanned, Damocles had believed everything Lila said and told her not to do anything, Caline made sure to get that in writing.

Marinette gave her a sympathetic look before addressing the class, “I leave you to deal with this amongst yourselves.” She announced before heading out, “The most idiotic smart people I've ever met, and I know Wally!” they heard her mutter.

_________

Lila was screwed and tried to fix this by doing a live stream in the park with Aurore‘s blog(the girl set her up) to throw Alya under the bus but Ladybug of all people showed up and called her out before leaving.

Apparently having a go-to reporter was common among heroes and her mother made her release a public apology.

Adrien and Chloe had exposed her without lifting a finger and Marinette helped by opening a door.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please.  
> Kudos, please.  
> Negative comments since this is salt, get that gotta here.


End file.
